


Luz's Mind

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Short, Short One Shot, Six Words, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A telepathic Amity's thoughts on Luz's mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Luz's Mind

Luz’s mind was a dazzling mess.


End file.
